ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Linguas
Linguas Languages Lingvoj A * AbAcadon (Moser) 2010 *''Acadon'' (Moser) 1988 *''Adamitik'' ''' (A. Velics) 1909 *Adam-man Tongue ' (E. Shaftesbury) 1903 *Adelfeal Lingw'' (A. Kovalyev) 1912 *''Adelfenzal'' ''' *Adelfiy ' *Adjuvanto'' ''' (L. de Beaufront) 1890 *Adjuvilo ' (C. Colas) 1908-1910 *Adli'' ''' *Afga ' *Afrihili'' ''' (K.A.K. Attobrah; from Ghana) 1973 *Alesi ' *Alevato'' ''' (S.P. Andrews) 1871 *Algilez ' (Alan Giles) ~1999 http://www.algilez.com/ *Aligrams'' ''' (A. Fiumedoro) 1969 *Aliq ' (R.P.G. Vallaeys) 1930 *Allmiror'' ''' *Allteutonic / Allteutonish ' (E. Molée) 1915 *Altutonish / Allteutonish'' ''' (E. Molée) 1911 *Altayko ' *Altuta'' ''' (C. Ternest) 1951 *Alwato ' (S.P. Andrews) 1877 *Americai Speak'' ''' (R.O. Foulk) 1937 *American ' (C.L. O'Connor) 1917 *American Cosmo'' ''' (M. Arnold) 1935 *American Language / Germanic English ' (E. Molée) 1888 *Amiana'' ''' (P.E. Stojan) Kraguyevats, 1919-1922 *Ande ' *Anglic'' ''' (R.E. Zachrisson) 1930 *Anglido ' (Raymond) Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S.A. 1927 *Anglo-franca'' ''' (P. Hoinix / G.J. Henderson) 1889 *Anglo-german ' *Anglo-Lat'' ''' (R. Montero) 1967 *Anglo-latine ' *Angos'' ''' (Ben Wood) 2011 http://angoslanguage.wikispaces.com/ *Anjelika ' (A. Halliner) 1929 *Antelangua'' ''' *Anti-Babilona ' (H. Magli) 1955 *Antido, I & II'' ''' (R. de Saussure) 1924 *Anti-Volapük / Mezzofanti-sprache ' (F. Mill) 1893 *Ao'' ''' (B. Gordin) 1920 *Ao Reformed ' (B. Gordin) *Apolema / Langue Pacifiste'' ''' (de la Grasserie) 1907 *Arcaicam esperantom ' (Kalocsay & Halvelik) 1969 *Ardano'' ''' (Zeinelabidin Elhassi) 2008 *Ardibaxa ' 2019 *Areidansk'' ''' (C. Lupini) 1988 *Ariadna / Arling / Esperido de Shmurlo ' (Shmurlo) 1920 *Ariana'' ''' (Stojan) St. Petersburg 1912 *Ars signorum / Universal character and Philosophical Language ' (Dalgarno) 1661 *Arulo / Gloro'' ''' (Talmey) 1924 *Aryana ' (Stojan) St. Petersburg 1914 *Aspiranto'' ''' 1924 *Astegonagraphianek ' *Atlango'' ''' (Antonius) 2002 *aUI ' (Weilgart) 1973 *Auli / Occidental'' ''' (von Wahl) 1909 *Auxil ' (de Belje) Belgica 1957 *Auxilia'' ''' (Morin) 1947 *Auxilingua ' (Bowks) 1979 *Avant-projet'' ''' (Effel) 1968 *Ayola ' (R. Stimets) 1995 B *Babm'' ''' (Okamoto) 1962 *Bahasan' (Moser) 1989 *Balaibalan'' ''' (Mohyieddin) 1500s *Balta ' (Dormoy) Francia 1887-1893 *Basic'' ''' *Basic English ' (Ogden) 1932 *Baza / Inter-esperanto'' ''' (Hoover) 2003 *Berendt ' (Berendt) 1977 *Bitruscan'' ''' (Bowks) 1979 *Blaia Zimodal / Blaia zimondel ' (Meriggi) Italia 1884 *Blissymbolics / Semantography'' ''' (Bliss) 1949 *Blondel / Langue de Blondel ' (Blondel) 1910s *Bolak / Langue Bleue / Lingua Blau'' ''' (Bollack; from France) 1899 *Bonjang ' (Medrano) 2003 *Bopal'' ''' (St. de Max)1887* C *Cacone ' (Sack) 1960 *Carporophilus'' ''', Leipzig, Germania 1734 *Casuela ' (Voirol) Paris, Francia 1922 e Turino, Italia 1927 *Católica / Langue Catholique'' ''' (Liptay) 1890 *Central Dialekt / West-Europisch ' (Nilson) Svedia, 1896 *Centralia'' ''' *Ceqli ' (Rex F. May) 19xx *Chabé-Abane / Langue Naturelle'' ''' (Maldant) Paris, Francia 1887 *Characteristica universalis ' *Choton'' ''' (Kramm) Nord-Rhine Westphalia, Germania 2004 *Clarison ' *Colonial English'' ''' *Common Germanic ' (Johnson) 2002 *Common Writing / Universall'' ''' (Lodowick) 1647, 1952 *Communia / Myrana ' (Stempfl) 1894 *Communicationssprache'' ''' (Schipfer; from Germany) Wiesbaden, Germania 1839 *Completo ' 1952 *Compromiss-Sprache'' ''' *Comunleng ' 2000 *Concorde / Concordu'' ''' (Flaherty-Hall) 1952 *Corintic ' *Cosman'' ''' (Milner) 1927 *Cosmian / Qôsmianî ' (Beatty) 1928 *Cosmo-English / Cosmos English / World-English'' ''' (Hamilton) 1911-1939 *Cosmoglossa / Pantos-dimou-glossa / Cosmo-glotta ' (de Rudelle) 1858, 1959 *Cosmoglotta'' ''' (Interlingue-Institute) periodico *Cosmolingvia ' (Horowicz) Cracovia, Polonia 1927 *Cosmopolita Lingvo'' ''' (de Saussure) Francia 1913 D *Dalid ' (Bowks) 1998 *Dastmen'' ''' (Juan M. Jiménez Noguera) 1984 *Decimal language ' (Delormel) Francia 1795 *Dejeru Sapuho / Desa Chat'' ''' (Davis) 1989 *Delmondo ' *Delormel / Langue Universelle Delormel'' ''' (Delormel) 1795 *Dey Daynd ' (Guerrero) Barcelona, Espania 1898 *Dialekt Centralia'' ''' (Nilson) Svedia 1899 *Dil ' (Fieweger) Breslau, Germania 1893 *Dilpok'' ''' (Marchand) Francia 1898 *Dolmetscher-Sprache ' *Domni'' ''' (Bond) 1913 *Dousha ' (Digi-Alchemist) 2002 *Dunia'' ''' (Ed Robertson) 1996 *Dutalingue ' (Duthil) 1908 *Dynamic'' ''' (Molée) Chicago, USA 1921 E *E2 ' (Sindelka) 2003 *Edilo'' ''' (Haugg) Munich, Germania 1909 *Edmond's apriori language ' (Edmonds) 1856 *Ehmay ghee chah / USL / Universal Second Language'' ''' (Hankes) 1992 *Eklekta ' (Jespersen) 1907 *Ekselsioro'' ''' (Greenwood) London, Britannia 1906 *Ekspreso ' (Bowks) 1996 *Elpilingue'' ''' *Elefanto (LFN-Esperanto) ' (Patrick Chevin) Brasil, 2011 *English / Standard English as a Global Language'' ''' *Eni ' *Eo'' ''' (Stojan) Geneva, Svissa 1926 *Esata ' (Pafu) 2004 *Esk'' ''' (Sendahl) 1912-1913 *Esp ' *Espéisme'' ''' *Esperando ' (Bowks) 2000 *Esperanta'' ''' 1924 *Esperantida ' (de Saussure) Neufchatel, Francia 1919 *Esperantido / Lingvo Esperantida'' ''' (de Saussure) 1910, 1913, 1919 *Esperanto ' (Zamenhof; from Poland) 1887 http://esperanto.net/ http://www.lernu.net/ *Esperanto II'' ''' (de Saussure; from Switzerland) Berne, Switza 1937 *Esperanto de Antido ' (de Saussure) 1910 *Esperanto moderna'' ''' 1958 *Esperanto reformita / Esperanto Reformed / Reform Esperanto ' (Zamenhof) 1894 *Esperanto sen Chapeloj'' ''' (Couturat) 1906 *Esperanto sen Fleksio ' (Harrison) *Esperanto simpligitaj'' ''' 1925 *Esperantuisho ' (Zelezny) Checoslovachia 1951 *Esperido'' ''' (Raymond) 1925, 1927 *Esperilo ' 1930 *Espido'' ''' (Pesch) Francia 1923 *Espo ' (Stojan) Geneva, Svissa 1926 *Espro'' ''' 1963 *Etem ' (Yushmanov) 1928 *Eulalia'' ''' (Skrabek) 1908 *Euphony ' *Euransi'' '''(Sztemon) Czech Republic *Eurial ' (Jonsson) 1990 *Euro-Glosa / Glosa'' ''' (Ashby & Clark; from Great Britain) 1981 *Euroglot ' (Ahlstrôm) Svedia 1957 *Eurolang'' ''' (Hunt) 1995 *Eurolengo ' (Jones) 1972 *Eurolingvo / Anglo-Interlingvo'' ''' (Summers) 1998 *Euronord ' (Pilgrim) 1965 *Europa Latine'' ''' (Visser) Amsterdam, Nederlandia 1948 *Europal ' (Weisbart) Hamburg, Germania 1910, 1912 *Europanto'' ''' (Marani) 1996 *Europé ' *European'' ''' (Jago) 1955 *European ' (Foddik) Utrecht, Nederlandia 1931 *Europeano'' ''' (Bowks) 2000 *Europeo ' (Bravo del Barrio) Madrid, Espania 1914 *Euscara'' ''' (Josu Lavin) Vasconia (=Pais Basc)15 Novembre 2006 *Evoluto ' (Bond) *Evroptal'' ''' (Le Masson) Yerres, Francia 199? *Experimental Ido ' 1967 *Expreso'' ''' *Extra lingua ' (Miller) 1918 *Eezee'' '''(Moyer) 2009 F *Fasile ' (Breitenbach) 1974, 2001 *Federal'' ''' *Fitusa ' *Folkspraak'' ''' (Courson) 2001 *Fonetiko litera ' 1904 *Fortschritt'' ''' (Marold) Berlin, Germania 1949 *Franka ' *Fransezein'' ''' *Frater ' (Pham Xuan Thai) 1957 *Frater2'' ''' (Bartlett) 1997 *Fraternitat ' (Monaco) 1912 *Frendo'' ''' (Churruca) 1966 G *Gati / Lingua de Gati ' (Gati) Budapest, Hungaria 1820 *Gavlensografie / Gavlensolalie'' ''' (von Gablenz) Leipzip, Polonia 1856-1860 *Gerber / Lingua de Gerber ' (Gerber) 1832 *Gerher / Lingua de Gerher'' ''' (GerHer) 1790-1832 *Genigrafia ' *Geo'' ''' *Geoglot ' (Donoghue) 1916 *Geographische Sprache'' ''' *German-English ' (Molée) Chicago, USA 1888 *Gestuno'' ''' (World Deaf Congress) 1951, 1973 *Glan-ik ' (Ware) 1906 *Glix'' ''' (Young) Boston, USA *Globaqo / Globago ' (Russell) 1956 *[[Globasa|Globasa]] 2019 *Gloro / Arulo'' ''' (Talmey) 1924 *Glosa / Euro-Glosa ' (Ashby & Clark) 1981 http://www.glosa.org/ *Glot / Glott'' ''' *Grammatica lingue universalis missionum et commerciorum ' (Labbé) 16?? *Guidareca'' ''' (Cheshikhin) 1924 *Guosa ' (Igbineweka) 196? H *Halblatein'' ''' *Harmonie Universelle ' (Mersenne) 1636 *Héli's First Project'' ''' (Hély) Langres, Francia 1905 *Hémi-pasigraphie ' *Hesperyo'' ''' *Hipersigno ' *Hochek / Lingua de Hochek'' ''' (Hochek) Kromeriz, Tchek 1908 *Homapar ' (el Gyor) Hungaria 1913 *Hom-Idiomo / Hom Idyomo'' ''' (Cardenas) 1921, 1924 *Hoy-Koy ' (Ottander) Svedia 1946, 1947 I *Iala'' ''' *IALA (International Auxiliary Language Association) 1951 *Ialo (Jolin) Doylestown, 1938 *Idéographie ' *Idéographie lunaire'' ''' *Idido ' *Idiom Neutral'' '''(Rosenberger) St. Petersburg, Russia 1902-1903 *Idiom Neutral Modifiket (Meysmans) 1909 *Idiom Neutral Reformed (Pinth) 1912 *Idiom Neutral Reformed (Rosenberger & von Wahl) 1907 *Idioma internacional (de la Cruz) Mexico 1945 *Idiome federal / Langue fédérale (Barral) Nice, Francia 1923 *Ido (Couturat & de Beaufront; from France) 1907 http://www.ido.li/ http://idolinguo.org.uk/ *I.D.O. 1928 *Ido avancit (Harding) London, Britannia 1925 *Ido reformate 1966 *Ido novialisat 1928 *Ido Novializat / Ido reformita/ Ido Simpligata (Meazzini) 1928 *Ido reformita (R.G. Kent) 1928 *Ido reformita (Tankerton) 1928 *Ikuso / tinico / tino / fasilinguo / fasilinguico (Alexandre Xavier Casanova Domingo) 2001-2003 *Ile / Ispirantu (Seidel) 1909 *Intal (Weferling; from Germany) 1956 *Intal II (Weferling) 1964 *Interal ' *Inter-esperanto / Baza'' '''(Hoover) 2003 *Interglossa (Hogben) 1943 *Interlatino ' *Interling / Interling Sistem'' '''(Wood) 1959 *Interlingu (Wood) 1929 *Interlingua (International Auxiliary Language Association) 1951 http://www.interlingua.com/ *Interlingua Intercontinental (Gode) 1950's *Interlingua reformate de Fritzsche (Fritzsche) *Interlingua Romanica Vide: Romanica *Interlingua de Peano / Latino sine Flexione (Peano) 1903, 1927 *Interlingua romanisate de Podmele (Podmele) *Interlingua de Stark / Latino Moderne (Stark) 1996 *Interlingue de Lavagnini (Aldo Lavagnini) 1923 *Interlingue / Italico ' *Interlingue / Occidental'' ''' *Internacional ' *Internasional'' ''' *International 1887 *Interpres / Interprète international ' *Interprète universel'' ''' *InterRoman (Patrick Chevin) Brasil, 2010 *Intersistemal (Mitrovitch) 1947 *Is -- Interlingua Sistematic (Rossello-Ordines) 1922 *Isotype ' *Ispirantu / Ile'' '''(Seidel) 1908, 1909 *Italico / Triola 1905-1909 J *Jigwa ' K *Kah'' 2006 *''Kemo Lasa'' ''' (Patrick Chevin) Brasil, 2010 *Kentung / Monling ' *Kokographie'' ''' *Konkordia / Konkordio ' (René de Saussure?) 1911? *Konkordo'' ''' (René de Saussure?) 1911 *Kosmal Idioma / Orba ' (José Guardiola) 1893 *Kosmo'' ''' *Kosmolingua ' *Kosmos'' ''' (Lauda) Germania 1844 *Kotava ' (Staren Fetcey) 1978 L *Lalortel'' '''(N. R. Yetter) 1959 *Langage humain ' *Langage instantané'' ''' *Langage simplifié ' *Lango'' '''(Robert Craig & Antony Alexander) 1996 *Lango du Mondo (de Ria) 1788 *Langage Humain (Umano) 1900 *Langue Bleue / Lingua Blau / Bolak (Leon Bollack) 1899 *Langue Catholique / Catolica ' *Langue étymologique'' ''' *Langue extra-nationale ' *Langue facile'' ''' *Langue fédérale / Idiome federal ' *Langue internationale'' ''' *Langue internationale étymologique (Reimann) 1877 *Langue internationale néo-latine ' *Langue musicale'' ''' *Langue naturelle / Chabé-Abane (Maldant) 1887 *Langue nouvelle (Faiguet) *Langue Pacifiste / Apolema ' *Langue paneuropéenne'' ''' *Langue simplifiée ' *Langue sacrée'' ''' *Langue universelle (Menet) 1886 *Langue universelle de l'humanité ' *Langue universelle et analytique'' '''(Vidal) 1844 *Langue universelle symbolique ' *Languo auxiliara'' ''' *Lankusa' 2020 *Lanopiküro'' ''' *Lara (A. Pedicelli) 1991 *Lasonebr (Nilson) 1897 *Lateinischen (Volk / Fuchs) 1883 *Latineo (Jay Bowks) 2000 *Latinesce (George J. Henderson) 1890-1901 *Latinesco (Macmillan) 1930 *Latin-esperanto 1911 *Latini ' *Latin-ido'' '''1911 *Latinised English (George J. Henderson) 1901 *Latino Commerciale ' *Latino hodierno'' ''' *Latino internationale ' *Latino macaronico'' '''(Teofilo Folengo, Tisi degli Odassi) 1500s * Latino moderne (INTERLAND) 2001 *Latino Moderne (David Stark) 1996 *Latino sine Flexione / Interlingua (Giuseppe Peano; from Italy) 1903, 1927 *Latino universale / [[Universal Latein *Latino Viventi (Fibula) 1925 *Latinised English ' *Latin simplifiée'' ''' *Latinulus (Vito Martellotta) 1919 *Latinvlo (Paul O. Bartlett) 199? *Latuna ' *Lenga Romance'' '''(Danilo Vilicic Alarcón) 1994 *Lengua Catolica ' *Lengua Universal'' '''(P.L.Martinez) 1852 *Lengua universal y filosófica / Langue universelle (Bonifacio Sotos Ochando) 1852-1855 *Letellier / Langue universelle de Letellier (C. Letellier) 1855-1861 *Liana ' *Lincos / Lingua Cosmica'' '''(Hans Freudenthal) 1960 *Ling (Anders Olson) Svedia 1943 *Ling du Mond (Consoli) 1925 *Lango ' *Lingua'' '''(George J. Henderson) 1888 *Lingua catholica ' *Lingua de Ria'' '''(Ria) 1788 *Lingua European (Bonto van Bijlevelt) 1898 *Lingua filosofica pei dotti ' *Lingua filosofico universale'' ''' *Lingua Franca Nova (C. George Boeree; from the USA/the Netherlands) 1995 http://elefen.org/ http://lfn.wikia.com/ *Lingua Franca Nuova (Bernhard) 1888 *Lingua Franca of the Levant (Mediterranean Coastline) Middle Ages to 19th Cent. *Lingua Franka ' *Lingua geral brazilica'' '''(Jesuits, Brazil) 1500s *Lingua Internacional (Zakrzewski) 1905 *Lingua Internazional (Lott) *Lingua italiana infinitiva ' *Lingua Komun'' '''(F. Kurschner) 1900 *Lingua Latina (Classic) *Lingua Ludovicea' (J. Frisch) 1681 *Lingualumina / Lingua lucida'' '''(Frederick William Dyer) 1875 *Lingua Mundi ' *Lingua Philosophica'' ''' *Lingua Progressiva (der Schatten) *Lingua rationalis ' *Lingua Románica'' '''(Eusebes) 1994 *Lingua Slavica Universalis (J. Herkel) 1826 *Lingua universalis ' *Lingue international'' ' *''Lingue Simple ''Lingue Simple: Prezentasion e tecstes Este projet es un plu lingue roman ausiliar cui grande linies es le simplite, le regularite, le foneticalite e l'internasionalite. Mi noma le "Lingue Roman Simple" (LRS), o "Lingue Simple" (LS) o ancor simplemente SIMPLE. (Patrick Chevin) (publicat sub lisensie CC0) L'alfabet av 21 (dudes-un) letres: a b c d e f g i j l m n o p r s t u v x z (este se leji con le vocal e: a be ce (ke) de e fe i je le me ne pe re se te u ve xe ze) le c sona com "k" le g es sempre dur le j es com en fransian o en portugalan le x sona com "ch" en fransian e portugalan. L'acsentuasion tonic cade sur le vocal ante l'ultim consonante si este no es le s del plural, o sur le prim vocal final si este no es un semivocal (a, e, o + i/u en monosilabes) : idee, die, vie, filozofie, construi, lingues, monstrue... L'orden natural del paroles en le fraz es Sujet-Verbe-Complemente ma este pote cambiar si no altera le sense del fraz, por ezemple l’anteposision del pronom complemente en le tempes compozat: “Mi l’av mensionat” = “Mi av mensionat le/este”, o ancor: “Mi le lu av dit” = Mi av dit este a lu”... En Simple, le substantives termina se per un consonante o per le letre "e" pos du consonantes secuente, e on forma le plural ajuntante "s" pos un vocal o "es" pos un consonante. Cuande un parol termina se per le letre "e", este pote es mut. Estes no ave jeneres (es neutre). Cuande on vole indicar ce le person es un om o un fem, on ajunta “om” o “fem”: Un profesor om / un profesor fem / le fem ministre... Fa ecsepsion a este regle alcun nomes de persones (titules), por cuales es du radices: deo / dea (ma “Dio”!) /emperor/emperatriz, rej/rejin, duc/ducez, conde/condez, tio/tia, avo/ava... L'article definit es "le" (o " l' " ante un vocal) e l'article indefinit es "un", ance un numeral: matre e patre / matres e patres, un matre e un patre / matres e patres, le matre e le patre / le matres e le patres (Papa, Mama, Papi, Mami...) Le prepozisiones "a" e "de" junta se al article definit : "al" e "del". Prinsipal suficses: -ion (acsion). Si le letre ultim es "t", este deveni "s": acte > acsion, animat > animasion, produit > produsion... (pos le prim vocal). Si es "d", le deveni "z" vider > vizion -nsie (derivat de "-nte", ajetiv): secuente > secuensie, secuensial, vacante > vacansie ... -ite" /-ete pos un i (cualite abstrat e acsion): regular > regularite, bel > belite, velie > veliete, capas > capasite, sosie > sosiete, vender > vendite, libre > liberte, covri > coverte > covertor...(permuta e/i/r) -ie (categories/paizes): filozof > filozofie, barbar > barbarie, le Ruses > Rusie (> Rus-i-an-es) Altres: -aj: (produit) coraj (de cor), eritaj (de eritar), testimoniaj (de testimonie) -al: (proprie a) natural (de natur) -an: (aparteni a) italian (de Italie), anglian, american, brazilan, rusian, xinan, marocan... -able/ible: (pote es) manjable (de manjar) , incredible (de creder) -ense: (orijin) Parizense (de Pariz) -esce: (caracteriza) animalesce (de animal) -ic: (proprie a) jermanic (de jerman) -ific: (far, tornar tal) simplificar, simplificasion (de simple) -in/il: (relativ a) canin (de can), infantin /-il (de infante), (infise) terminar (de terme), imajinar (de imaj) -im: (divizion, secuensie) prim, duim, trim, cuatrim... -iv: (potensial) afirmativ (afirmat-iv, afirma-s-ion), produtiv (de produir) e pos infise at: cualite > cualitativ -izme: (doctrin) anarcizme (de anarcie) -iste: (partizan, profesional) anarciste, aeriste, cameriste -iz: (fa ce ave) ide-al-iz-ar (de idee, ideal) -isim (multe) grande > grandisim, forte > fortisim -on: (grande) caruon (de carue) -or: (ci fa) opresor (de opresar, opresion), panor, lenior -ot: (petit/afectiv) filiot (de filie), Papot (de Papa), barcot (de barce) -oz: (conteni) armonioz (de armonie), grandoz (de grande) -uple: (multiple) duple, truple, catruple, sincuple, sesuple... L'inversion de letres ante suficses: Libre > liberar > liberasion > liberte, covre > covrir > coverte, descoverte... Inficses: -at- cual > cualite > cualitativ -in- (verbal) imaj > imajinar > imajinasion -u- (derivativ) > sircle > sircular, sirculasion, regle > regular... Prinsipal aficses: a(d)- (a/asta) apropriasion, atribuir a(n)- (sen) anarciste ante- antediluvian anti- (contra) anticonstitusional arce- (velie) arcetip arci- (supre) arciduc bi(n)- (du) bisecsual bis- (du veses) bisar caco- (mal) cacofonie cilo- (mil) cilometre de(s)- (contrarie) destruir, desmontar di- (separasion) diversion dis- (dispersion) distribusion e(cs)- (for, no plu) escprezidente eu- (bon) eufonie i(n)- (no) inimajinable, infelis mal- malaudintes multi- (multe) multibilionarie no(n)- nonenscrites omni- (tot) omnisiente para- (contre, ajudar) paracade, paramilitar per- (tra) percurir pos(t)- (pos) posdiluvian pre- (ante) predispozat pro- (por, favorable) pro-comuniste re- (denovo, contre) recomensar, reacsion retro- retroacsion su(b)- submarin su(pe)r- (sur, multe) supervalorizat trans- (tra) transcontinental vis- (substituinte) visprezidente L'adjetives ance termina per un consonante o le letre "e" e pote prender le "s" de plural en la funcsion pronomal: le persones joven / velie > le jovenes / le velies > le jovenite / le veliete... L'adverbes ance termina per un consonante o un "e" o ancor per le sufise "-mente" (derivat de ajetives) : simple > simplemente, intelijente > intelijentemente, clar > clarmente, normal > normalmente... Eziste ance formes abreviat en "-o": claro, directo = clarmente, directemente... Le verbes aparteni a tre conjugasiones cui terminasiones es -ar, -er e -ir: manjar / bever / dormir (tote le verbes es regular) Le prezente e imperativ es le radic del verbe: manja / beve / dormi ; manja (tu), (ce) manja! (lu)... Le pasat forma se per ajuntar le final -va: manjava / beveva / dormiva... Le futur, per le final -ra : manjara / bevera / dormira L'ipotez e subjuntiv / ireal, per le final -se : manjase / bevese / dormise Le tempes compozat espresa l'anteriorite e forma se con le verbe ausiliar "aver": > av' / aveva / avera / avese manjat Le forme pasiv con le verbe ausiliar "eser": > es' / eseva / esera / esese manjat Le partisipes activ termina se per -nte (-ante/-ente/-inte) ma por l'ajetives on av solo le formes -ante/-(i)ente sustantivat en -ansie/-(i)ensie: asistir /asistit / asistinte / l’asistensie... Le partisipes pasiv termina en -t (-at/-et/-it) Sustantivizat, li reseve le plural: -ntes/-tes Eziste alcun verbes monosilabic: - dir di diva dira dise dit dinte dision disible - dar da dava dara dase dat dante dasion dable - far fa fava fara fase fat fante fasion fasible + le forme va (de vade) del futur prosimal o intensional (mi va partir = mi partira) Le pronomes personal, adjectives e pronomes posesiv es: Mi av un mansion/Es mi mansion(es)/Es le mie(s) Tu av un mansion/Es tu mansion/Es le tue (Vu/le vue)/El av un mansion(F)/Es su mansion/Es le sue (de el) Lu av un mansion (M)/ Es su mansion/es le sue (de lu) Le av un mansion (N)/Es su mansion/es le sue (de le)/Se (/on) av un mansion/Es su mansion/es le sue (de se) Ni av un mansion/Es ni mansion/Es le nie Vi av un mansion/Es vi mansion/Es le vie/Li av un mansion/Es li/su mansion/es le lie/sue. Le forme con -e(s) apare pos l’article o un nom mentre le forme curte apare ante le nom... Le corelatives (com per ezemple en esperanto): -Adjectiv: cual, tal, tot, nul, alce, cualce -Cauz: per/por ce, per/por este, per/por tot, per/por nente, per/por alce, per/por cualce -Tempe: cuande, alor, sempre, nunce, alcun ves / alcor, cualcun vez / cualcor -Loc: u, la/ca, en tot parte/loc, en nul parte, en alcun parte, en cualcun parte -Mod: como, asi, de tot mod, de nul mod, de alcun mod, de cualcun mod -Pertensie: de ci / cui, deste, de totes, de nun, d(e) alcun, de cualcun -Objet: ce, este, tot, nente, alce, cualce -Cuantite: cuan(te), tan(te) (tan...cuan), tot cuante, nul cuante, alcun tante, cualcun tante -Identite: ci/cual, este, tot, n(e)un, alcun, cualcun. Esclamasiones: Ai!(lamentasion), Ei! (clamasion), Oi! (salutasion), Ui! (dolor) Numeres cardinal e ordinal: 0 zer 1 un / prim ... ultim... 2 du / duim 3 tre / trim 4 cuatre / cuatrim 5 since / sincim 6 sis / sisim 7 set / setim 8 ot / otim 9 non / nonim 10 des / desim 11 des-un / desunim 12 des-du / ... 13 des-tre 14 des-cuatre 15 des-since 16 des-sis 17 des-set 18 des-ot 19 des-non 20 du-des 21 du-des-un... 30 tri-des 40 cuatre-des 50 since-des 60 ses-des 70 set-des 80 ot-des 90 non-des 100 sente / sentim 101 sent-un... 1000 mil / milim / 1001 mil-un... 10 000 des-mil 1000 000 un milion / milionim / 1000 000 000 un miliarde / miliardim... TECSTES PATRE NIE. Patre Nie ci es al Sel / Es Tu Nom santificat / Veni Tu Renie / Es fat Tu volite sur le Ter com al Sel / Perdona ni le nie ofenses com ni perdona a ni ofensores / E no dexa ni cader en tentasion / Ma libra ni del mal / Per ce a Tu perteni le potensie e le glorie por le secles del secles / Amen MI SALUTA TU, MARIA. Mi saluta Tu, Maria, plen de grasie. Le Senior es con Tu. Tu es bendit entre tot le femes E bendit es le frut de Tu ventre, Jezu. Sante Maria, Matre de Dio, Ora por ni, povre pecores, Aor, e al’or del nie morte. Amen. (vide ance ni tecste de referensie: l’EVANJELIE SEGUNDE JOAN en paj spesial) L'ESTAC (de Lluis Llach - traduit del catalunian) L'avo Sizet mi parlava De bon matin al portal, Mentr’ al sol ni esperava Vident' le carues pasar. Sizet, tu no vide l'estac Al ce ni tot es ligat ? Si del no pote ni desfar Ni nunce va caminar ! Refran: Si tot ni tira, va tombar E multe temp' no pot' durar : Secur ce tomba, tomba, tomba ! Sertement' es potrit ja. Si tu le tira fort' per ca E mi le tira fort' per la, Secur ce tomba, tomba, tomba Ni potera ni librar. Ma, Sizet, ja multe temp' fa : Mi manes va' s'escorxant', E le fors’ mi abandona ja Mentr' es plu larg' e plu grand'. Mi save ce l'es podrit ja Ma, Sizet, le peza tant' C' a veses le fors’ m'oblida. Reveni cantar tu cant' (Refran) L'avo Sizet no di nente, U leva lu l'vente mal ? Lu solo sav' a cual parte E mi resta su' l' portal. E mentre pasa nov nines Mi 'stira l' col por cantar L'ultim cante d'avo Sizet, L'ultim ce va enseniar (Refran) Orasion sur l’Acropol de Erneste Renan: Mi av naset, Oi Dea con ocles blu, de parentes barbar, entre le Simerianes bon e virtuoz ci vive al borde d'un mar obscur, erisat per roces, sempre batet per tempestes. La, on conose apen le sol ; le flores es l'escumes, l'alges e le conxes colorit ce on trova en le funde del baies solitarie. La, le nuble sembla incolor, e le proprie alegrie es la un poc triste ; ma fontes d'acue frie sali del roc, e l'ocles del joven femes es com acel verde fontes, u sur fundes d'erbes ondulat, se mira le sel. INVICTE (Invictus, de William Ernest Henley) En le nocte ce covri mi Negre inferne insondable, Mi da grasies al deos ci Av fat mi alme indomable. En l'apretar del sircunstansie, Mi no lamenta ne di "alte!" Ma sub le colpes del eransie Mi cap sanguante resta alte. Mi vide solo l’ noct' orible, Ala del coler e del plor, Ma ja le menases terible Encontra mi ca sen pavor. No importa le dur camin, Ne cuante va pezar mi carme, Mi es mestre de mi destin, Mi es capitan de mi alme. LE CARTUX DE PARME ("la Chartreuse de Parme", de Stendhal) Livre prim, capitre prim Milan en 1796 (mil-setsente-nondes-sis) Le 15 (des-since) Maie 1796, le Jeneral Bonaparte entra en Milan al fronte deste joven armate ce aveva resentemente traversat le ponte de Lodi e aveva enseniat al monde ce, pos tante secles, Sezar e Alecsandre aveva un sucsesor. Le miracles de bravite e de jenie, del cual l'Italie eseva testimonie, en alcun menses aveva despertat un pople adormit; ancor un seman ante arivar le fransianes, le milanenses opinava ce estes eseva nente plu ce un bande de brigantes acostumat a sempre fujir ante le tropes de Su Imperial e Rejal Majeste, almen asi eseva reportat a li, tre veses per seman en un petit jornal, tan petit cuan le man, impresat sur un paper sordid. LE CORBE E LE VULPE ("Le Corbeau et le Renard", de Jean de la Fontaine) Mestre Corbe, sur un brance sidente, Teniva en su bic un cez. Mestre Vulpe, per l'odor desendente, Suteni le secuente tez: Ei, bon die, Senior Corbe! Vi aspeta per vi corpe De belite un orbe! Sen mentir, si vi cante Egala este mante, Vi es le fenicse del ospites d'arbor! Tal paroles le corbe reseve com onor, Abri large su bic e solta su tezor... Le vulpe l'atrapa, E japa: Mi Bon Senior, Aprende ce tot adulor Vive al custe de ci l'escuta. Este lesion vale un cez, no duta... Le corbe con vergonie manisfeste Jura, ma tarde ja, no plu cader en este. YESTERDAY/ IER ANCOR Yesterday // Ier ancor All my troubles seemed so far away // Tot mi problemes semblava for Now it looks as though they're here to stay // Ma li vole restar ca aor Oh, I believe in yesterday // Ai! mi espera ier ancor Suddenly // De repente I'm not half the man I used to be // Mi es medie de mi en prezente There's a shadow hanging over me // Av un ombre supre mi pendente Oh, yesterday came suddenly // Ai! ier av venit de repente Why she had to go I don't know // Perc' el av partit mi no save She wouldn't say // No div’ alor I said something wrong // Mi av fat mal a el Now I long // Aor anela For yesterday // Por ier ancor Yesterday // Ier ancor Love was such an easy game to play // Un jog fasil eseva l'amor Now I need a place to hide away // E mi vol' esconder mi aor Oh, I believe in yesterday // Ai, mi espera ier ancor Ismalia Cuande Ismalia es fol, En tor se met' a soniar... Vide un lun com un sol, E altre lun en le mar. En le soni' u se perd' el, Se bania tot en lunar... El vole montar al sel, El vol' desender al mar... E, en le delirie d'el, En tor, comens' a cantar... El es ca, prosim al sel , El es la, lonje del mar... E com pende un anjel Su ales por la volar... El vole le lun del sel, El vole le lun del mar... L'ales, ce Dio a el Da, ronfla de par en par... Su alme monta al sel, Su corpe desend' al mar... (Del orijinal en portugalan de Alphonsus de Guimaraens) Leje le tecste de referensie del Lingue Roman Simple : https://www.facebook.com/notes/ling... DIVULGA !Lingue Simple: Prezentasion e tecstes PATRIG CHEVIN·DOMINGO, 19 DE JUNHO DE 2016 Este projet es un plu lingue roman ausiliar cui grande linies es le simplite, le regularite, le foneticalite e l'internasionalite. Mi noma le "Lingue Roman Simple" (LRS), o "Lingue Simple" (LS) o ancor simplemente SIMPLE. (Patrick Chevin) (publicat sub lisensie CC0) L'alfabet av 21 (dudes-un) letres: a b c d e f g i j l m n o p r s t u v x z (este se leji con le vocal e: a be ce (ke) de e fe i je le me ne pe re se te u ve xe ze) le c sona com "k" le g es sempre dur le j es com en fransian o en portugalan le x sona com "ch" en fransian e portugalan. L'acsentuasion tonic cade sur le vocal ante l'ultim consonante si este no es le s del plural, o sur le prim vocal final si este no es un semivocal (a, e, o + i/u en monosilabes) : idee, die, vie, filozofie, construi, lingues, monstrue... L'orden natural del paroles en le fraz es Sujet-Verbe-Complemente ma este pote cambiar si no altera le sense del fraz, por ezemple l’anteposision del pronom complemente en le tempes compozat: “Mi l’av mensionat” = “Mi av mensionat le/este”, o ancor: “Mi le lu av dit” = “Mi av dit este a lu”... En Simple, le substantives termina se per un consonante o per le letre "e" pos du consonantes secuente, e on forma le plural ajuntante "s" pos un vocal o "es" pos un consonante. Cuande un parol termina se per le letre "e", este pote es mut. Estes no ave jeneres (es neutre). Cuande on vole indicar ce le person es un om o un fem, on ajunta “om” o “fem”: Un profesor om / un profesor fem / le fem ministre... Fa ecsepsion a este regle alcun nomes de persones (titules), por cuales es du radices: deo / dea (ma “Dio”!) /emperor/emperatriz, rej/rejin, duc/ducez, conde/condez, tio/tia, avo/ava... L'article definit es "le" (o " l' " ante un vocal) e l'article indefinit es "un", ance un numeral: matre e patre / matres e patres, un matre e un patre / matres e patres, le matre e le patre / le matres e le patres (Papa, Mama, Papi, Mami...) Le prepozisiones "a" e "de" junta se al article definit : "al" e "del". Prinsipal suficses: -ion (acsion). Si le letre ultim es "t", este deveni "s": acte > acsion, animat > animasion, produit > produsion... (pos le prim vocal). Si es "d", le deveni "z" vider > vizion -nsie (derivat de "-nte", ajetiv): secuente > secuensie, secuensial, vacante > vacansie ... -ite" /-ete pos un i (cualite abstrat e acsion): regular > regularite, bel > belite, velie > veliete, capas > capasite, sosie > sosiete, vender > vendite, libre > liberte, covri > coverte > covertor...(permuta e/i/r) -ie (categories/paizes): filozof > filozofie, barbar > barbarie, le Ruses > Rusie (> Rus-i-an-es) Altres: -aj: (produit) coraj (de cor), eritaj (de eritar), testimoniaj (de testimonie) -al: (proprie a) natural (de natur) -an: (aparteni a) italian (de Italie), anglian, american, brazilan, rusian, xinan, marocan... -able/ible: (pote es) manjable (de manjar) , incredible (de creder) -ense: (orijin) Parizense (de Pariz) -esce: (caracteriza) animalesce (de animal) -ic: (proprie a) jermanic (de jerman) -ific: (far, tornar tal) simplificar, simplificasion (de simple) -in/il: (relativ a) canin (de can), infantin /-il (de infante), (infise) terminar (de terme), imajinar (de imaj) -im: (divizion, secuensie) prim, duim, trim, cuatrim... -iv: (potensial) afirmativ (afirmat-iv, afirma-s-ion), produtiv (de produir) e pos infise at: cualite > cualitativ -izme: (doctrin) anarcizme (de anarcie) -iste: (partizan, profesional) anarciste, aeriste, cameriste -iz: (fa ce ave) ide-al-iz-ar (de idee, ideal) -isim (multe) grande > grandisim, forte > fortisim -on: (grande) caruon (de carue) -or: (ci fa) opresor (de opresar, opresion), panor, lenior -ot: (petit/afectiv) filiot (de filie), Papot (de Papa), barcot (de barce) -oz: (conteni) armonioz (de armonie), grandoz (de grande) -uple: (multiple) duple, truple, catruple, sincuple, sesuple... L'inversion de letres ante suficses: Libre > liberar > liberasion > liberte, covre > covrir > coverte, descoverte... Inficses: -at- cual > cualite > cualitativ -in- (verbal) imaj > imajinar > imajinasion -u- (derivativ) > sircle > sircular, sirculasion, regle > regular... Prinsipal aficses: a(d)- (a/asta) apropriasion, atribuir a(n)- (sen) anarciste ante- antediluvian anti- (contra) anticonstitusional arce- (velie) arcetip arci- (supre) arciduc bi(n)- (du) bisecsual bis- (du veses) bisar caco- (mal) cacofonie cilo- (mil) cilometre de(s)- (contrarie) destruir, desmontar di- (separasion) diversion dis- (dispersion) distribusion e(cs)- (for, no plu) escprezidente eu- (bon) eufonie i(n)- (no) inimajinable, infelis mal- malaudintes multi- (multe) multibilionarie no(n)- nonenscrites omni- (tot) omnisiente para- (contre, ajudar) paracade, paramilitar per- (tra) percurir pos(t)- (pos) posdiluvian pre- (ante) predispozat pro- (por, favorable) pro-comuniste re- (denovo, contre) recomensar, reacsion retro- retroacsion su(b)- submarin su(pe)r- (sur, multe) supervalorizat trans- (tra) transcontinental vis- (substituinte) visprezidente L'adjetives ance termina per un consonante o le letre "e" e pote prender le "s" de plural en la funcsion pronomal: le persones joven / velie > le jovenes / le velies > le jovenite / le veliete... L'adverbes ance termina per un consonante o un "e" o ancor per le sufise "-mente" (derivat de ajetives) : simple > simplemente, intelijente > intelijentemente, clar > clarmente, normal > normalmente... Eziste ance formes abreviat en "-o": claro, directo = clarmente, directemente... Le verbes aparteni a tre conjugasiones cui terminasiones es -ar, -er e -ir: manjar / bever / dormir (tote le verbes es regular) Le prezente e imperativ es le radic del verbe: manja / beve / dormi ; manja (tu), (ce) manja! (lu)... Le pasat forma se per ajuntar le final -va: manjava / beveva / dormiva... Le futur, per le final -ra : manjara / bevera / dormira L'ipotez e subjuntiv / ireal, per le final -se : manjase / bevese / dormise Le tempes compozat espresa l'anteriorite e forma se con le verbe ausiliar "aver": > av' / aveva / avera / avese manjat Le forme pasiv con le verbe ausiliar "eser": > es' / eseva / esera / esese manjat Le partisipes activ termina se per -nte (-ante/-ente/-inte) ma por l'ajetives on av solo le formes -ante/-(i)ente sustantivat en -ansie/-(i)ensie: asistir /asistit / asistinte / l’asistensie... Le partisipes pasiv termina en -t (-at/-et/-it) Sustantivizat, li reseve le plural: -ntes/-tes Eziste alcun verbes monosilabic: - dir di diva dira dise dit dinte dision disible - dar da dava dara dase dat dante dasion dable - far fa fava fara fase fat fante fasion fasible + le forme va (de vade) del futur prosimal o intensional (mi va partir = mi partira) Le pronomes personal, adjectives e pronomes posesiv es: Mi av un mansion/Es mi mansion(es)/Es le mie(s) Tu av un mansion/Es tu mansion/Es le tue (Vu/le vue)/El av un mansion(F)/Es su mansion/Es le sue (de el) Lu av un mansion (M)/ Es su mansion/es le sue (de lu) Le av un mansion (N)/Es su mansion/es le sue (de le)/Se (/on) av un mansion/Es su mansion/es le sue (de se) Ni av un mansion/Es ni mansion/Es le nie Vi av un mansion/Es vi mansion/Es le vie/Li av un mansion/Es li/su mansion/es le lie/sue. Le forme con -e(s) apare pos l’article o un nom mentre le forme curte apare ante le nom... Le corelatives (com per ezemple en esperanto): -Adjectiv: cual, tal, tot, nul, alce, cualce -Cauz: per/por ce, per/por este, per/por tot, per/por nente, per/por alce, per/por cualce -Tempe: cuande, alor, sempre, nunce, alcun ves / alcor, cualcun vez / cualcor -Loc: u, la/ca, en tot parte/loc, en nul parte, en alcun parte, en cualcun parte -Mod: como, asi, de tot mod, de nul mod, de alcun mod, de cualcun mod -Pertensie: de ci / cui, deste, de totes, de nun, d(e) alcun, de cualcun -Objet: ce, este, tot, nente, alce, cualce -Cuantite: cuan(te), tan(te) (tan...cuan), tot cuante, nul cuante, alcun tante, cualcun tante -Identite: ci/cual, este, tot, n(e)un, alcun, cualcun. Esclamasiones: Ai!(lamentasion), Ei! (clamasion), Oi! (salutasion), Ui! (dolor) Numeres cardinal e ordinal: 0 zer 1 un / prim ... ultim... 2 du / duim 3 tre / trim 4 cuatre / cuatrim 5 since / sincim 6 sis / sisim 7 set / setim 8 ot / otim 9 non / nonim 10 des / desim 11 des-un / desunim 12 des-du / ... 13 des-tre 14 des-cuatre 15 des-since 16 des-sis 17 des-set 18 des-ot 19 des-non 20 du-des 21 du-des-un... 30 tri-des 40 cuatre-des 50 since-des 60 ses-des 70 set-des 80 ot-des 90 non-des 100 sente / sentim 101 sent-un... 1000 mil / milim / 1001 mil-un... 10 000 des-mil 1000 000 un milion / milionim / 1000 000 000 un miliarde / miliardim... TECSTES PATRE NIE. Patre Nie ci es al Sel / Es Tu Nom santificat / Veni Tu Renie / Es fat Tu volite sur le Ter com al Sel / Perdona ni le nie ofenses com ni perdona a ni ofensores / E no dexa ni cader en tentasion / Ma libra ni del mal / Per ce a Tu perteni le potensie e le glorie por le secles del secles / Amen MI SALUTA TU, MARIA. Mi saluta Tu, Maria, plen de grasie. Le Senior es con Tu. Tu es bendit entre tot le femes E bendit es le frut de Tu ventre, Jezu. Sante Maria, Matre de Dio, Ora por ni, povre pecores, Aor, e al’or del nie morte. Amen. (vide ance ni tecste de referensie: l’EVANJELIE SEGUNDE JOAN en paj spesial) L'ESTAC (de Lluis Llach - traduit del catalunian) L'avo Sizet mi parlava De bon matin al portal, Mentr’ al sol ni esperava Vident' le carues pasar. Sizet, tu no vide l'estac Al ce ni tot es ligat ? Si del no pote ni desfar Ni nunce va caminar ! Refran: Si tot ni tira, va tombar E multe temp' no pot' durar : Secur ce tomba, tomba, tomba ! Sertement' es potrit ja. Si tu le tira fort' per ca E mi le tira fort' per la, Secur ce tomba, tomba, tomba Ni potera ni librar. Ma, Sizet, ja multe temp' fa : Mi manes va' s'escorxant', E le fors’ mi abandona ja Mentr' es plu larg' e plu grand'. Mi save ce l'es podrit ja Ismalia Cuande Ismalia es fol, En tor se met' a soniar... Vide un lun com un sol, E altre lun en le mar. En le soni' u se perd' el, Se bania tot en lunar... El vole montar al sel, El vol' desender al mar... E, en le delirie d'el, En tor, comens' a cantar... El es ca, prosim al sel , El es la, lonje del mar... E com pende un anjel Su ales por la volar... El vole le lun del sel, El vole le lun del mar... L'ales, ce Dio a el Da, ronfla de par en par... Su alme monta al sel, Su corpe desend' al mar... (Del orijinal en portugalan de Alphonsus de Guimaraens) Leje le tecste de referensie del Lingue Roman Simple (Evanjelie segunde Joan): https://www.facebook.com/notes/lingue simple... DIVULGA ! '' (Patrick Chevin) 2013 *Lingu internacional ' *Lingu internasionik'' ''' *Linguo internationala ' *Linguo romane universale'' ''' *Lingus european ' 1907 *Linguum Islianum / Langue Isly'' '''(Isly) 1901 *Lingu universal ' *Lingva Xronari'' '''(Libor Sztemon) *Lingvo Cosmopolita (René de Saussure) 1913 *Lingvo Internatsia de Antido (René de Saussure) 1912 *Lingvo komona 1923 *Lingvo kosmopolita (René de Saussure) 1912 *Lingvo monde ' *Lingw adelfenzal'' '''1911 *Lingwa de Planeta' (Ivanov, Lysenko, Ivanova, Vinogradova; from Russia) 2010 http://lingwadeplaneta.info/ http://enlidepla.esy.es/ *Lingwo Internaciona'' '''(René de Saussure) 1907 *Lips Kith (Joseph Scarisbrick) 1919 *Loga (Nield) 1926 *Loglan (James Cooke Brown) 1955 *Logo ' *Logopandecteison'' '''(Thomas Urquhart) 1651, 1653 *Lojban (Logical Language Group) 1987 *Luftlandana ' *Lugar'' ''' *Lusane (Luis Sainz Lopez-Negrete) 1988 M *Magistri / Master language ' (Stephen Chase Houghton) 1907, 1929 *Malfasito'' ''' *Mandab ' *Meazzinido'' ''' *Medial / Medial europan ' (Josef Weisbart) 1925 *Median'' ''' *Medilingua ' (James Chandler) 2005 *Medio'' ''' *Menimo / Mundolingua ' *Meo'' ''' *Mergan ' (Jay Bowks) 2000 *Meso'' ''' (Bond) 1926 *Méthode rapide ' *Mezhdunarodny Nauchny Yazyk'' ''' (Kovalyov) 1911 *Mez-voio ' (Jamin) 1908 *Mezzofanti-ling'' ''' *Mezzofanti-Sprache / Anti-Volapük ' *Miografia'' ''' *Mittelmachte Esperanto ' 1916 *Mondea'' ''' *Moderna Esperanto / Modern Esperanto ' *Molog'' ''' 1911 *Monario ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1925, 1929 *Monda'' ''' *Monda Linguo ' *Mondal'' ''' *Monde ' *Mondea'' ''' *Modern Esperanto / Moderna Esperanto ' 1958 *Mondezo'' ''' *Mondi ' *Mondial'' ''' (Helge Heimer; from Sweden) 1957 *Mondialo / Nov-Esperanto / Nuv-Esperanto ' *Mondik'' ''' *Mondi Lingua ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1939 *Mondi-Lingue / Mondil'' ''' *Mondlango ' (He Yafu; from China) 2002 http://www.mondlango.com/ *Mondlingu'' ''' *Mondlinguo ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1936 *Mondlingvo'' ''' (Trischen) 1906 *Mondlingvo ' (Josef Weisbart) 1927 *Mondo'' ''' *Mondolingue ' 1888 *Monling / Kentung'' ''' *Monoglottica ' *Monopanglosse'' ''' *Mul: Monosyllabic Universal Language ' *Munbab / Munglib'' ''' *Mundelingua ' (J. von Hummler) 1904 *Mundelingua'' ''' (Julius Lott) 1917 *Mundelingva ' *Mundi Latin'' ''' (Josef Weisbart) 1930 *Mundial ' *Mundion'' ''' (H. Weinreich) 1951 *Mundolinco ' (J. Braakmann; from the Netherlands) 1888 *Mundolingua / Menimo'' ''' *Mundolingue ' (Julius Lott) 1889, 1890 *Mundolinguo'' ''' *Myezhduslavyansky Yezyk ' *Myrana / Communia'' ''' (J. Stempfl) 1894 N *Nal Bino ' *Natural'' ''' *Natural Language ' *Natural Mother Tongue'' ''' *Natural Universal Language ' *Neo'' ''' (Alfandari; from Belgium/Italy) 1961 *Neo-Esperanto ' 1964 *Neoíspano'' ''' 1973 *Neo-Latin / Neo-latine ' (Courtonne) 1875, 1885 *Neo-latino'' ''' (Lundström) 1928 *Neolatino ' (Schild) *Neo Patwa''Neo Patwa(Jens Wilkinson) 2005 *''Neoromano I'' ''' (Slonimski) 1924 *Neoromano II ' (Slonimski) 1926 *Neosinografia'' ''' *Nepo / Neposlava ' (Cheshikhin) 1907-15* *Neue Latin'' ''' *Neuslavischen Sprache ' (Hosek) 1907 *Neu-Esperanto'' ''' 1912 *Neutral ' *Neutral Reformed'' ''' *New Chino-Japanese ' *New Perfect Language'' (Francis Lodowyck) 1652 *''Niu Tutonish'' ''' 1906 *Noématopasigraphilalie ' *Nordlinn'' ''' *Normlingva Esperanto ' 1966 *North American'' ''' (Grevor) 1966 *Nouvelle Langue ' *Nova Latina'' ''' *Nova Lingua Catholica et Erudita' (Adam Adamandy Kochański) 1680 *Novam'' ''' (Touflet) 1928 *Novbasa' (Ansaloni) 2013 *Nove auxilia'' ''' *Nove-latina ' (Diemen) 1921 *Nov Esperanto / Nuv-Esperanto / Idiomo Mondialo'' ''' (De Saussure) 1925, 1928, 1932 *Novial ' (Jespersen; from Denmark) 1928-37 *Nov-Ido'' ''' 1937 *Novilatin ' (Pigal) *Novilatiin'' ''' (Beerman) Germania 1885, 1895 *Novilatin ' (Beerman) Germania 1907 *Novi Latine'' ''' 1911 *Nov-Latin ' (Rosa) 1890 *Nov Latin Logui'' ''' (Pompiati) 1918 *Novo Romane ' *Novum'' ''' (Moszczynski) 1994 *Noxilo ' (from Japan) http://www2s.biglobe.ne.jp/~noxilo/ *Numerlingue / Zahlensprache'' ''' *Nuove-Roman ' (Puchner) 1897 *Nuv-Esperanto / Nov-Esperanto / Mondialo'' ''' 1910, 1925 *Nuvo-Volapük ' (Kerckhoffs) 1887 O *Obshcheslavyansky Yazyk'' ''' *Occidental / Interlingue ' (Edgar de Wahl) 1922 *Ofat'' ''' *Oïdapa ' *Oiropa'pitschn'' ''' (Adalbert Baumann) 1928 *Olingo ' (R. Stewart Jaque) 1944 *Om'' ''' *Omnez ' (Bond) 1912 *Omo'' ''' (V. I. Vengerov) 1926 *Optez ' (Bond) 1916 *Optoez'' ''' (Bond) 1921 *Orba / Kosmal Idioma ' (José Guardiola) 1893 *Orbidaïe'' ''' *Oregon ' *Ortologia Esperanto'' ''' *Ortografia Colateral de Interlingua ' (IALA) 1951 *Oz'' ''' P *Pacez ' (Yosio Obana) 1983 *Paleneo'' ''' (Leslie Charteris) 1972 *Pan-Arisch ' (P. L. Friedmann) 1908 *Panamane'' ''' (Manuel E. Amador) 1936 *Panamericano ' *Pandunia''Pandunia(Risto Kupsala) 2007 *''Panedo'' ''' *Pangermanic ' *Panglossie'' ''' *Panglottia ' *Panglottie'' (J. Komensky) 1666 *''Pangraphie'' (Burmann) 1805 *''Panhomel'' ''' *Pan-kel ' (Max Wald) 1906 *Panlingua'' ''' (Harve) 1938 *Panroman / Unial / Universal Ling ' (Henrik Molenaar) 1903 *Panskrit'' ''' 1925 *Pario ' *Parla'' ''' (Spitzer) 1907 *Parlamento ' *Pasigraphion'' ''' *Pasilalie de Burja ' (Abel Burja) Berlin, Germania 1808 *Pasilalion und pasigraphion'' ''' (Mojsije Paic) Paris, Francia 1864 *Pasilingua ' (Steiner) 1885 *Pasilingua hebraica'' ''' *Pasilogia ' (Edward Groves) 1846 *Pasilogie'' ''' *Pasiologie' (de Visme) 1806 *Pasitélégraphie'' ''' *Pasographie ' *Patoloiglob / Syllabaire Moderne Universelle'' ''' *Peace Language ' *Perfect'' ''' 1910 *Perfekt ' *Perfektigo de Esperanto'' ''' 1910 *Perfektlingvo / Perfektsprache ' (Alois Hartl) 1909 *Perio'' ''' (Mannus Talundberg) 1904 *Philosophical language ' *Phonarithmon'' ''' *Phonetic ' *Picto'' ''' (Janson) 1957 *Pikto ' *Plibonigita Esperanto'' ''' 1926 *Pluranto ' (Cyber-Planet SOFTEX Ltd.) 1997 *Poliespo'' ''' *Polygraphia ' (Athanasius Kircher) 1633 *Polygraphie'' (Z. Hourwitz) 1801 *''Popido'' ''' *Progres ' *Progressiva'' ''' (M. Suardi) 2003 *Promyetye-Prosvyetityel ' Q *Qôsmianî / Qosmiani / Cosmian'' ''' (Wilbur M. L. Beatty) 1928 *Quji / QJ koo-jee ' R *Radioglot'' ''' (Wikel) 1956 *Real Character and Philosophical Language ' (John Wilkins) 1668 *Reform'' ''' (Wood) 1949 *Reform Esperanto ' 1967 *Reformed Esperanto'' ''' (Roy McCoy) 199? *Reform-Espranto ' 1910 *Reform Esperanto'' ''' (P.D. Hugon) 1910 *Reform Esperanto ' (P. Rodet) 1910 *Reformido'' ''' 19?? *Reformita Esperanto de Antido ' (René de Saussure) 1917 *Reform Latin / Reformlatein'' ''' 1902 *Reform Neutral ' (W. Rosenberger & E. de Wahl) 1907-1912 *Reformed Volapük / Volapük Revised'' ''' *Regular English / Nugotic ' (Elias Molée) Chicago, USA 1893 *Regular Russian'' ''' *Relingua ' *Renova'' ''' *Ro ' (Edward Powell Foster) 1908 *Romana'' ''' (Dan Tohatan|D. Tohatan) 2003 *Romanal ' (Alfred Michaux) 1909, 1912 *Romanés'' ''' *Romangle ' *Romanica'' ''' (Josu Lavin) Vasconia (=Pais Basc)15 Maio 2001 *Romanid ' (Zóltan Magyar) 1958 *Romani universale'' ''' *Romanizat ' (R. Brandt) 1908 *Romano'' ''' (Slonimski) 1910 *Romanova ' (David Crandall) 2000 *Rosentalographia'' ''' *Ruly English ' S *Safo / Die neue Weltschrift'' ''' (Andreas Eckardt) 1962 *Salvador ' (Francisco Gavidia) San Salvador, El Salvador 1909 *Sambahsa-mundialect'' ''' (Olivier Simon; from France) 2007 *SASXSEK ' (Dana Nutter) 2003 *Scriptura oecumenica'' ''' *Semilatin / Semilatino ' *Sehlerai'' ''' *Semantography / Blissymbolics ' (Charles Kasiel Bliss) 1949 *Semi-latin'' ''' 1910 *Sen:espera ' (Jeffrey Henning) *Senzar'' ''' *Sermo ' *Sermo'' ''' (Jose Soares da Silva) 2003 *Servasprache / Serve ' (Kuntovsky) 1928 *[[Seytil|Seytil]] (Rosto) since 2011 *Simingsound'' ''' (E. B. Johnston) 1960 *Simplat ' *Simplified English'' ''' (Follick) 1934 *Simplo ' (Mario Ferranti) 1911 *Sintesal'' ''' *Sistemizd English ' (Fiumedoro) 1969 *Slava Esperanto / Slavina / Slavina Slawsky'' ''' (Josef Konechný) 1912 *Slovans^tina ' *Slovenski'' ''' *Slovianski ' (Ondrej Rečnik, Gabriela Svoboda, Jan van Steenbergen, Igor Polyakov) 2006 http://steen.free.fr/interslavic/ *Slovio'' ''' (M. Hucko) 1999 http://www.slovio.com/ *Solresol ' (Jean François Sudre) 1817 *Soma'' ''' *Sona ' (Kenneth Searight) 1935 *Soundwriting'' ''' (Bivins) 1960 *Special English ' (United States Information Agency) 1959 *Spécieuse générale'' ''' *Speedwords / World Speedwords ' (R. J. G. Dutton) 1923 *Spelin'' ''' (Georg Bauer) 1888 *Spike ' 1923 *Spiranta'' ''' 1911 *SPL / simplified Latin ' (Richardius Dominicus) 1982 *Spokaans'' ''' *Spokil ' (Adolphe Nicolas; from France) 1890 *Stipfone'' ''' *Stoechiophonie ' *Suma'' ''' (Barnett Russell) USA 1957 *Süümäri ' 2007 *Syllabaire Moderne Universelle / Patoiglob'' ''' *Synthetic English ' T *Tal'' ''' (A. Hoessrich) 1903 *Telekaba ' (C. von Pirquet) 1913 *Telluro'' ''' *Terminologieschlüßel ' *Tersboca'' ''' *Texperanto ' (R. May) *Timerio'' ''' *Toito Spike ' (E. Molée) Chicago, USA 1923 *Toki Pona'' ''' (S.E. Kisa) 2001 *Torskript ' (V.P. Paulsen) 1963 *Translingua'' ''' (1956) *Transpiranto ' (M. Weichert) 1997 *Triola / Italico'' ''' 1905 *Tutonish / Anglogerman Union Tongue ' (E. Molée) Chicago, USA 1901, 1902 U *Ulla'' ''' (Frederick Greenwood) 1906 *Ultimate language ' *'Umin' (Sonja Lang) *Una'' ''' *Unesal Interlingu ' (Weferling) 1923 *Uni'' ''' (Elisabeth Wainscott) 1975 *Unial / Panroman / Universal ' *Uniala'' ''' (Troost) 1923 *Unifianti ' http://unifianti.blogspot.com/ https://www.facebook.com/Unifianto/ *Unilingua'' ''' 1964 *Unilingue ' (Aldo Lavagnini) 1924 *Unilo'' ''' 1961 *Unione ' *Union sistem / Langue Fédérale'' ''' (Barral) 1914 *Unipix ' (Cindy Drolet) 1982 *Unish'' ''' (Language Research Institute; from South Korea) 2000 *Uni-spik' (P. de Biran) 1950 *Unita'' ''' *Unitario ' (Mario Pleyer) 1987 *Uniti Langue'' ''' *Universal ' (Zviazku Radzeckim) 1925 *Universal / Panroman'' ''' (Henrik Molenaar) 1906 *Universala ' (Eugen Heintzeler) Stuttgart, Germania 1893 *Universal character and Philosophical Language / Ars signorum'' ''' (George Dalgarno) 1661 *Universal character of Beck ' (Cave Beck) Britannia 1657 *Universal Eo'' ''' (René de Saussure) 1912 *Universal-Esperanto ' 1935 *Universal Glot / Universalglot'' ''' (Jean Pirro; from France) 1868 *Universal Glot de Schipfer ' (J. Schipfer) Leipzig 1839 *Universal-Latein / Neu-latein'' ''' (E. Frandsen) 1902 *Universall or Common Writing ' (Francis Lodowick) 1647, 1652 *Universal-Sprache'' ''' *Universalspraket ' (K.G.F.Kejhser) Stockholm 1918 *Universel'' ''' (Decormis) 1948, 1957 *Unolok ' (Hector Wilshire) Australia 1957 *Uralica'' 2019 *''Uropa'' ''' (Wordsworth Donisthorpe) Guildford, UK 1913 *Uropi ' (Joël Landais; from France) 199? http://uropi.free.fr/ https://sites.google.com/site/uropivarkia/ V *Veltparl'' ''' (Wilhelm von Arnim) 1896 *Veltpitschn ' (Adalbert Baumann) 1925 *Veltspik'' ''' *Verbesserte Weltsprache Esperanto ' 1912 *Verbessertes Esperanto'' ''' 1919 *Verbo Steno ' (Milles-Puyredon) Bruxelles 1925 *Vest-europish'' ''' *Vikto ' (Bõsz Vilmos) 1981 *Vindiana'' ''' *Visona ' (Alesha Sivartha) Chicago, USA 1887 *Viva'' ''' (N. Nyesmyeyanov) 1913 *Vling ' (V. Medrano) 2003 *Voksigid'' ''' (Bruce R. Gilson, et al.) 199? *Volapük ' (J. M. Schleyer; from Germany) 1879-1880 *Volapük Revised'' ''' (Arie de Jong; from the Netherlands) 1931 http://volapük.com/ *Voldu ' (Stadelmann) Texas, USA 1946 *Völkerverkehrssprache'' ''' (C. Dietrich) 1902 *Vorlin ' (Rick Harrison) *Voxling'' ''' *Vseslovanski ' W *Wede / Welt Deutsch'' ''' (1915) Adalbert Baumann. *Welt-italienisch Franca ' (1891) Bernhard. *Weltdeutsch'' ''' *Weltkurz-sprache ' (1947_ Burian Eugène. Austria. *Weltlang / World-English'' ''' (1910) Braendle. *Welt'pitschn ' (1925) Adalbert Baumann. *Weltsprache'' ''' (1887) Eichhorn. *Weltsprache de Schipfer ' (1839) J. Schipfer. Wiesbaden, Germany. *Weltsprache'' ''' (1883) A. Volk & R. Fuchs *Weltsprache Esperanto ' (1909) *Weltverkehrssprache'' ''' (1932) Erwin Ritter. Geneva, Switzerland. *West-Europisch / Central Dialekt ' (1896) A. Nilson. Sweden *Wit-spell / Universal notation'' ''' (1641) John Johnson. *World English / Standard English as a Global Language . *World English ' (1888) Alexander Melville Bell *World English / Weltlang'' ''' Braendle. *World English / Cosmo-English ' (1924) James W. Hamilton. *World Speedwords'' ''' (1923) Reginald Dutton. X Y *Ya-zu / Ya-za Huo ' (Tsegmedin Bold) 19?? *Ygyde'' ''' (A. Nowicki & P. Hassel-Zein) 2004 *Yolik ' (Patrick Chevin) Brasil, 2010 - 2013 Z *Zahlensprache'' ''' (Hilbe) 1901 *Zilengo ' (Oka) 1889 # *353'' ''' (Marcelo Martinelli) 2003 *2004 ''' (Jacques Dehée) 2003